Online shopping systems enable shoppers to purchase items using credit-cards or other payment mechanism. Shoppers may sometimes be able to use gift-cards. However, the processes and interfaces for purchasing items may be time consuming or confusing. Also, there may be several gift-cards that may be usable, thus leading to more confusion. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention is directed.